M.U.G.E.N Unreal
''M.U.G.E.N Unreal ''is a 4D fighting video game developed by Elecbyte and Ubisoft with published by EA Games and Huracan Studio. If is the full re-imagining of the original 2D game, included franchises belong to Mugen Universe. Released in March 4, 2015 for the Microsoft Windows alongside PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Elecbyte have two different versions between cross-platform and multi-platform to gaved the somekind experience gameplay for this game. Gameplay The game's button system is based off classic M.U.G.E.N 2D. Players choose four characters (like in the earlier Mortal Kombat games and Marvel vs. Capcom). Hence, the eighth button becomes remapped for an assist. In a similar way to that of Capcom vs SNK's grooves, there are four gauge "types" that would affect the sats of characters and grant them abilities: * Type-Alpha resembles SFA3's A-Ism - Dash, Roll, Easy Counter, Additional ATK boost * Type-Beta resembles SFA3's X-Ism - Dash, Air Guard, Fast Hit Recovery, Additional DEF boost * Type-Gamma resembles SFA3's V-Ism - Dash, Easy Roll, Safe Fall, Additinal SPD boost * Type-Delta resembles Project Justice's Guts Meter - Dash, Easy Roll, Fast Hit Recovery, Balanced stats Characters of Mugen haves weakness discover in gameplay, form is failed, strength and weakness are only few type has impossible to be uses. Wild is about levels and ranks, similar to Dragon Ball Xenoverse to become more stronger, each haves equipments (armors, weapons and others), this just a RPG game. Features Added some characters of franchises are going to Mugen characters, which haved many times still included. Playable as 50 characters, haved some boss characters and secret characters about it. As some new button about two different attacks, intense punch and intense kick are new feature for M.U.G.E.N. Rosters Playable * Alice Liddell (Alice) * Alien (Alien vs. Predator) * Alpha (Xionic) * Andy (Monster Madness) * Ash Williams (Terrordrome) * Askad (Xionic) * Atom (Real Steel) * Bunny (Boo Bunny Plague) * Carrie (Monster Madness) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Death (Darksiders) * Deira (Xionic) * Dracula (Universal Monsters) * Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem) * Eve (Xionic) * Fat Albert (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) * Frankenstein (Universal Monsters) * Freddy Krueger (Terrordrome) * Fury (Darksiders) * Godzilla (MonsterVerse) * Harry Potter (Harry Potter) * Hellboy (Dark Horse) * Jason Voorhess (Terrordrome) * Jeff the Killer (Creepypasta) * Jennifer (Monster Madness) * King Kong (MonsterVerse) * Leatherface (Terrordrome) * Mummy (Universal Monsters) * Neo (The Matrix) * Po (DreamWorks) * Predator (Alien vs. Predator) * Omega (Xionic) * Rayman (Ubisoft) * RoboCop (RoboCop) * Sauron (Lord of the Rings)* * Seras (Xionic) * Serious Sam (Serious Sam) * Shantae (Shantae) * Shodan (System Shock) * Shrek (DreamWorks) * Slenderman (Creepypasta) * Spawn (Spawn) * Strife (Darksiders) * T-800 (Terminator) * Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls) * Verda (Xionic) * War (Darksiders) * Wolfman (Universal Monsters) * Xero (Xionic) * Zack (Monster Madness) Unlockable Season 1 (2015) * Alex (DreamWorks) * Ambush (Real Steel) * Fillia (Skullgirls) * Ghostface (Terrordrome) * Invisible Man (Universal Monsters) * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Michael Myers (Terrordrome) * Morpheus (The Matrix) * Risky (Shantae) * Smith (The Matrix) * Springtrap (Creepypasta) * Trinity (The Matrix) * Voldemort (Harry Potter) * Zeus (Real Steel) Season 2 (2016) * Eyeless Jack (Creepypasta) * Ezio (Ubisoft) * Gill-man (Universal Monsters) * Jane the Killer (Creepypasta) * Midas (Real Steel) * Newton Scamander (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) * Noisy Boy (Real Steel) * Pinkie Pie (Equestria Girls) * Prince Charming (DreamWorks) * Rainbow Dash (Equestria Girls) * Snake (Metal Gear) * The Mask (Dark Horse) * Tigress (DreamWorks) * Zalgo (Creepypasta) Season 3 (2017) * Applejack (Equestria Girls) * Biowar (Real Steel) * Cerebella (Skullgirls) * Jigsaw (Terrordrome) * Lethal (Lethal) * Mad Max (Mad Max) * Millie Megavolte (Millie Megavolte) * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Rarity (Equestria Girls) * Reflux (Ubisoft)* * Pennywise (Terrordrome) * Pinhead (Terrordrome)* * Pumpkinhead (Terrordrome) * XV (Xionic)* Season 4 (2018) * Acacius (Creepypasta) * Ben Drowned (Creepypasta) * Fluttershy (Equestria Girls) * Gunny (Boo Bunny Plague) * Kilzek (Millie Megavolte) * Larry Tools (Monster Madness) * Lord of Deamons (Monster Madness)* * Maniac Cop (Terrordrome) * Mr. Creepypasta (Creepypasta)* * RAT (Creepypasta) * Rendel (Rendel) * Six Shooter (Real Steel) * Twin Cities (Real Steel) * Wolf (CASE: Animatronics) Season 5 (2019) * BRVR (Creepypasta) * Candyman (Terrordrome) * Dr. Clef (Creepypasta) * Harry Warden (Terrordrome) * Lance LeTourre (Millie Megavolte) * Ms. Fortune (Skullgirls) * Rake (Creepypasta) * Seedeater (Creepypasta) * Skin Taker (Creepypasta) * Songbreaker (City of Steam)* * Sonic.exe (Creepypasta) * Squigly (Skullgirls) * Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls) * Ticci-Toby (Creepypasta) Updated projects Arenas Starter # Alien Nest # Barad-dûr # Bing Arena # Canterlot High School # Citadel Station # Crystal Lake # Dark Laboratory # Elm Street # Fairy Council # Far Far Away # Galactic Empire HQ # Hogwarts # Jade Palace # Londerland # Monster Island # Noodle shop # Predator Jungles # Shrek's Swamp # Skynet # Slender Woods # Suburbia # The Crossroads # Tynasty City # Zion Development Elecbyte haved idea for the new game engine, included Unreal Engine. Though maked a new graphics for M.U.G.E.N. In 2011, Elecbyte working with Ubisoft, EA Games and Huracan Studio to maked a new game, together. Setting to the all franchises for Mugen, each are sameplaces as characters. The remain release to get in 2015, each conosle can be used PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, the latest release is Microsoft Windows. On July 18, 2012, a teaser posters from behind these characters, included Omega, Jason Voorhess, Slenderman, Twilight Sparkle, Harry Potter and Godzilla. In November 29, 2012, the trailer announcement haves arrived for all characters, which haved a official poster as M.U.G.E.N Unreal. The trailer gameplay of ''M.U.G.E.N Unreal ''is started, cost someplace in February 27, 2013. Included Omega, Jason Vorrhess, Slenderman, Twilight Sparkle, Alien, Freddy Krueger, Harry Potter, Godzilla, Darth Vader and Jeff the Killer), which is haves many same gameplay of classic Mugen 2D in 1999. An teaser trailer to next character is Hellboy, to be revealed in March 13, 2013, that was began as playable. Revealed in March 25, 2013, included new characters, Alice Liddell, RoboCop and Wolfman that was about teaser. Another characters could be Askad, Verda, Alpha and Deira, from Xionic (like Omega), if can be revealed on April 16, 2013 alongside Mummy and Serious Sam. Characters from Monster Madness (Zack, Carrie, Andy and Jennifer), who haved revealed in October 28, 2013. On January 29, 2014 at the San Diego Comic-Con, M.U.G.E.N revealed Rayman, Fat Albert and Frankenstein will be playable, some characters is different, Rayman is been realistic form and Fat Albert haves returning for this time. A teaser trailer, included War from Darksiders, who is ready to revealed in April 8, 2014. There is two remain characters is Xero and Seras, revealed in April 15, 2014. King Kong, Godzilla's rival, will be next character in April 29. New revealed character in May 12, 2014, included Predator, and some missing teaser trailer is about Leatherface, who he been revealed in May 27. Another teaser trailer is seens an city is been destroyed, by terminators, the next character is T-800, plus a hero soldier named Duke Nukem, revealed soon in June 14, 2014. The Biggest characters revealed in July 28, 2014, included Shantae, Neo, Eve, Death, Fury, Atom, Bunny and Po. Official trailer sometimes in August 15, 2014, the next character is Shrek, who appear in teaser trailer. An revealed characters would be Ash Williams and Dracula in August 26. An missing teaser trailer is been appear stage about Citadel Station, if we see the robot named Shodan, she will revealed in September 21, 2014. The next character revealed in October 23, 2014, should be Strife. On November 25, 2014, revealed someplace character in comic book is Spawn, who haves been all years. The last teaser trailer included boss, Sauron, haved confirmed in the IGN, if will be revealed on December 28, 2014.Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games